Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a high pressure pump, and more particularly, to the structure of a pump that secondarily compresses a primarily pressurized fluid introduced thereinto.
Description of the Related Art
A high pressure pump used in a fuel feeding system for a vehicle engine receives a fuel pressurized primarily by a low pressure pump. The high pressure pump secondarily compresses the fuel to increase the pressure of the fuel for supplying the fuel to a fuel injector, thereby realizing improved fuel combustibility in the vehicle engine. Such a high pressure pump should have as low volume and light weight feature. In addition, the high pressure pump should also allow a low pressure pump to supply a fuel by minimally compressing the fuel, and to ensure efficient operation and sufficient durability.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.